


We're Queer and The Destiel Wedding is Here!

by Demoneyedwanderer666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel Wedding, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Gen, Happy Sam Winchester, Jealous Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, deancas wedding, supernatural wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoneyedwanderer666/pseuds/Demoneyedwanderer666
Summary: My take on the Destiel Wedding! There's drama, laughter, love, angst from every ex the boys have invited and most of all, FUN AND WHOLESOME AND EVERYONE IS ALIVE (Except John and Mary, they're still dead in this version)SO LETS GET THAT SEROTININ BOOST WE DESERVESomething the CW clearly failed to do.I hope you guys love it even if it took me this long to post it after the OG V Day Wedding.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	We're Queer and The Destiel Wedding is Here!

Everything seemed ideal at this point

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Cas would ask with those weary eyes that kept pouring into him, the indecisiveness in my own apparent and hurtful to the angel- but my answer remained the same

"More than anything"

And nothing is going to change that 

So...  
What happens now?

* * *

**Act I**

  
"How are we with the sound system?" Sam's hair struggles to stay in shape from his incessant movements. His panic stricken eyes pour over the contents and pages in his hands and a laptop screen that Charlie is continuously organizing on. They're both suited up, Sam in shimmery grey while Charlie is in the brightest of yellows with her hair tied in a bun- not even Sam's intensity could faze the woman   
  


"Will you relax? I've got it under control. Nothing is gonna screw this baby up!"   
  


"That isn't what- okay so is the playlist set? Dean was really persistent about the playlist so have you gotten all of them?"  
  


"Mellow instrumentals of classic rock songs? Check!" She pushes on a few keys and shows him the complete collection- all ready to go.   
  


"He never mentioned anything about them being mellow"  
  


"Sam it's a wedding! Do you want them to walk down the aisle with a sick guitar riff blazing in the back? It's just going to kill the mood! I thought better and just adjusted it a lil' bit"   
  


"Charlie..."  
  


"Trust me on this! I want to make this day special for those two losers too! This is going to be perfect, I promise"   
  


The tension in his brow eases down and he breathes slowly from the agitation lingering in his throat, or something else entirely? It was just good to know that he was breathing again   
  


"Okay. Fine. And don't even think about playing the Darth Vader theme" Sam pushes her slightly even with her retaliation and scrolls through the entire playlist .   
  


"Aaawww, what ever happened to trust Sam? You've gotten so serious from all those wrinkles!" Charlie pokes his forehead and chuckles at his constipated expressions "It's already perfect Sam, you don't need to panic over something like this. They've been married for 12 years at this point and this one event isn't going to change that. So don't lose your head over it! Your hair will thank you!" She laughs and rubs his head gently, Sam manages to smile even from the strain in his chest.   
  


"Thanks Charlie, I needed that. But seriously-no pop culture references"  
  


"No promises!"  
  


"Charlie..."   
  


"Get out of here you giant! Trust is such a fickle thing with you two" she laughs and occupies herself in her laptop again, checking the speakers and the intensity of the sound. Sam smiles at her and turns to move towards the other end of the room, the floor creaking underneath him as he marches to every end imaginable.   
  


The roadhouse had been picked clean from every corner, the seating arrangements were adjusted outside while the other festivities were devoted inside, if things went according to plan that is. Sam runs his hand along the bar and adjusts some of the flower arrangements that bordered it. The ceiling held spotlights of different shapes and sizes and were working according to Sam's satisfaction- why did he take on this job again?  
  


He knows why. Why did he even ask himself that?  
  


"Hey Sam, what do you think of this?" Balthazar jumps behind the bar and slides a shot glass towards him, he grasps onto it effortlessly and downs it in one gulp "My-my! And I thought the grooms were supposed to be nervous!". Sam feels the kaleidoscopic drink sting in his throat as he chaps his lips. Not bad.   
  


"Make it stronger"  
  


"But that just defeats the purpose of the drink!"  
  


"Which is?"  
  


"Can't you see? I balanced out the Irish mists with the heavy whiskey! That's why every individual color stands out! Just like the trench coated idiot and his soon to be husband" Balthazar beams in his slick indigo suit and bowtie- his hand presents another shot glass, the colors of the rainbow just within his grasp.  
  


"Keep the colors but make it stronger"   
  


"Ugh, you lot test me" He puffs with a smile and rolls his eyes "Where are the lucky men anyway? We don't want any drama to ensue on a day like this" his hands graze over the myriad of liqueur behind him and pops several of them open, he even adjusts a jar of tiny, multicolor umbrellas and Sam grins at the sight "I'm gonna be checking up on them soon, just needed to make sure everything was in place. I'll keep you updated on everything when the guests start piling up. And when they do you-"

  
"Bring out the red wine and scotch- yes! Now go before I lose any more blood vessels" Balthazar flicks his hands towards him and Sam happily obliged. All he needed to check now were the decorations. He makes his way through the doors and feels the brisk wind brush against his skin, the sun adds a warm glow to it all, the wooden white chairs with decorative light blue flowers stuck around the edges. The isle was neat with a thick cream carpet that cut through the seats and towards an almost perfect slightly messy altar. Eileen and Jody managed to find an old football goal and spray painted it to life, Sam was skeptical at their idea but after seeing the white rim and the colorful flower assortments it started to grow on him. Sam finds Eileen adjusting a few more light blue irises, pink angel trumpets, crimson Lilly hunters and carnations on the goal-turned-arch and she turns and smiles at him brightly, her maroon lipstick clean and neat upon her lips.  
  


"How did you manage to make this so..." Sam signs and speaks simultaneously as his eyes get lost in the multiplicity of petals before him, he knew she was good but this was definitely not what he had expected.   
  


"Rowena's magic made all of this possible, how else could we have gotten such beautiful flowers?" She signs and grins, her baby pink dress frilly and cozy to the touch.   
  


"This girl really has an eye. So don't lose her like you did your soul" Rowena pops out of nowhere, her golden eye shadow heavy upon her sultry eyes "Now don't look so offended! I was only twisting you around for fun. You know how fond I've become with you Winchesters" she snickers in her witch like way and pats his cheek, Sam clenches his jaw from the discomfort but eases into her sarcastic tone pretty quickly.   
  


"Is Crowley here with you?" Sam wraps his arm around Eileen as his eyes roam around, picking up on every fixable object and decor.  
  


"I'm here if anyone cares!" Jody yells behind the arch and waves about as Sam meets her eyes "You look like you need a nap! What's gotten you so worried?" She beams again and walks towards him for a hug, which he gives wholeheartedly.  
  


"There's so much to do and not a lot of time to do it, I can't thank you guys enough for all of this. I know it's a lot to ask but-"  
  


"This is nothing! You have no right to mope or worry over something like that!" Jody smacks his shoulder playfully, her eyes narrow and bright upon his face- Sam somewhat regrets his comment from before. 

  
"This is something that all of us were on board for- no massacres, no darkness, no bloody apocalypse to lose our minds over. Ah! We wouldn't have missed any of this!" Rowena purrs and pouts her lips "Don't lose your pretty little head over it"   
  


"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind" Sam gives a genuine smile as he pinches the bridge of his nose "Are you sure you guys can handle things from here? Is Claire finished with the light decorations?"   
  


"Can't you tell?" Eileen speaks and pulls his face up from his chin, pointing him towards the meticulously decorated bulbs. It took Sam a while to notice how many there were, it was almost noon and he feared they would go to waste but something about them added a beautiful glaze upon the flowers. They soared above them all and it looks perfect, just like everything else.   
  


"It looks good. Even without turning them on they're..."  
  


"Magic?" Rowena comments with a raised eyebrow and a wink, Eileen giggles at her and starts pushing Sam away "Now go check on Dean. The catering has been dealt with and Donna and Bobby are handling it as we speak" Eileen speaks through her wide smile.   
  


"Is the pie and cake ready?! Please tell me there's pie and cheeseburgers as planned!?"  
  


"Every god damn thing Sammy boy, now go get the grooms! We should start in a few minutes!" Jody calls out to him and then pulls everyone away to finish their tasks. Sam watches them gleefully, it's the most unknown feeling and he found it hard to pull himself away-but alas he did.   
  


He walks into the roadhouse again and marches towards the oak door on the left, he hears Charlie's music burst in the speakers from time to time as she adds a 'sorry!' in the mix, the sound makes Sam laugh and he knocks gently.   
  


"Come in"   
  


Sam enters slowly and shuts the door behind him without even looking up. He ruffles his suit a bit and gazes on a familiar, sharp looking back.   
  


"Everything seems to be in order" Sam sighs and let's his eyes wander over his brother as he looks at himself in the mirror and rubs the neat stubble on his face. He looked good in his black suit and crisp bow tie, his eyes ablaze by the excitement and nervousness piling up.   
  


"So..." Dean growls as he fixes his hair and his tie  
  


"So..." Sam reacts in the same growl  
  


"Err. I feel so dumb"  
  


"You shouldn't, Dean"  
  


"I know but...I mean I look good but...am I really ready for this?"  
  


"Dean you know you're ready so what's the point of you asking me that?"  
  


"Good. That was a test Sammy and you sir, have passed"   
  


"Heh, jerk"  
  


"Bitch" Dean looks at him from the mirror and gives him a sly smile.   
  


This was so stupid  
  


"No but seriously, does this look okay? I mean I haven't worn something sexy like this in...decades"   
  


"You look good"  
  


"Will Cas think it's good though? I haven't seen the guy in hours and I'm honestly panicking about what he's up to"  
  


"Heh, can't bear staying away from him? I always knew you were such a softie"  
  


"Shut up" Dean laughs as he looks at himself one last time and turns to meet his eyes "One thing that I am NOT is a softie"   
  


"Sure. Whatever you say" Sam winks playfully and pats him on his shoulder  
  


"But seriously. Go check up on him and see what he's up to, I just want to know if..."  
  


"Are you saying he has...doubts?"  
  


"I dunno man. We're both the most indecisive people on the planet and we're getting married so like...I don't know what to think. This guy is a bajillion years old I don't think he would take being committed to a loser like me lightly. He's an angel for crying out loud"   
  


"Well he's an angel who's learned to adapt and change. What makes you think he'd have this doubt?"  
  


"Because...I do. And we're kinda connected and all because..."  
  


"Your profound bond, yeah I know Dean. Everybody does at this point"   
  


They hear the crashing of glass behind the door with a jaded Balthazar saying "Well that didn't work".

Dean and Sam stare at each other at first but then burst out laughing, who would've thought they'd be laughing at an angel testing out his tricks on cocktails?  
  


"Have you seen Jo and the others? I wanted to get a second opinion on something"   
  


"They're carpooling and bringing everyone here- you know that"  
  


"Right. Right. Right"   
  


"You really are nervous, aren't you?" Sam raises an eyebrow with his teasing tone  
  


"Of course I am. This is all happening so fucking fast, how could I not be?"   
  


"Dean. We all know this was bound to happen, we're just shocked it didn't happen sooner"  
  


"Well...things were different for us then"  
  


"How?"  
  


"Umm...just shut up and go check on Cas. See if he's okay"   
  


"Yeah. Yeah"  
  


"And don't interrogate him with that bad cop tone of yours. Just talk to him slowly and-"  
  


"You don't need to tell me. I was always nicer to him than you were"   
  


"HEY! That's not-"   
  


Sam closes the door on him before he could finish his thought, he laughs at his immaturity but it was fun teasing him this way. To not be worried for once.   
  


"Hey Sam things look good from here so I'm gonna be taking all of this outside" Charlie spins around and pulls every chord and wire she could in her small hands  
  


"Perfect. I'll see you outside" Sam gives her a thumbs up and walks towards the auburn door behind her, his hand extended for a knock.  
  


"You can come in!" He hears Jack from the other side before his hand even touched the door. He cranes his neck and steps inside the strangely cold room.   
  


Claire and Jack sit side by side with a small flower bud in their hands. Jack was wrapping a wire around the light blue petals while Claire held out her hands with the desired materials "Hi Sam. You look pretty slick" Claire looks him up and down and then turns away, Jack has a wide smile plastered on his young face and glows the moment Sam entered "Hello Sam, you look very handsome and clean"   
  


Claire laughs at the sincerity behind his charming tone and shakes her head, Sam finds it hard to keep his own laughter contained "Thanks you guys. Where's Cas?"   
  


They simultaneously point towards the bathroom without looking up, they were becoming more like twins the longer they spent time together-the thought made Sam smile.   
  


"Hey Cas? It's Sam" he knocks until he hears his affirming hum from the other side. Sam senses a strange hostility in his tone and let's himself inside, the bathroom too small to fit two men but somehow they still do. Cas is sitting in the bathtub with his knees bent to his chest. His white suit fit his toned body so well and he looked fresh and ready to go.   
  


So why was he in the bathtub with that face?  
  


"Uh...Cas?" Sam takes a step forward and tries catching his eyes but it seems he's lost somewhere else.   
  


"Hello"  
  


"Why are you....sitting like that?"  
  


"I don't know. I just feel confused"  
  


"About what?"  
  


"All of this....human stuff"   
  


"Are you seriously getting cold feet? You?!" Sam had to keep his voice down because Castiel was spooked enough, the blue in his eyes sad and perplexed   
  


"It's not cold feet. It's...general concern"   
  


"About what?"  
  


"Well...Dean and I. Doesn't it scare you?"   
  


"Why would you two being happy scare me Cas?"  
  


Castiel mouth curves into a warm smile, it was scary how much he absorbed Dean's mannerisms as his own - it may be adorable to his brother but having two of them? The thought sent a shiver down his spine.  
  


A good shiver though  
  


"It's not the having part that scares me anymore. It's...the being. Being a good person, a friend, lover, husband - all of it. I'm just unsure if I can be that for Dean"  
  


"You've been that for him for over a decade now Cas, you're literally the only person on this planet who managed to get through that thick skin of his, why would you doubt something like that?"  
  


"I don't doubt him. I doubt myself. What if I make a mistake and ruin it for both of us?"  
  


"You won't"  
  


"How can you be so sure?"  
  


"Because it's you two. That's why. You think everyone has what you two have?"  
  


"I...suppose not"  
  


"Cas... listen. The reason why this day is even happening is because you two made a million mistakes. A million mistakes that still led to what? I've known Dean my whole life and I can see something in him that's become different. He doubts, just like you but I get this feeling that he finally knows his answer now. After everything he's sure, he's more compassionate and controlled than he's ever been. He's learned to...find his humanity, just like you. And it was all because of your doubts and your mistakes, so if you guys managed to tie the knot even after all that? Imagine what it would be like once the world knows about you two, that even through it all you made it"   
  


Castiel sits still with his mouth agape, his eyes are wet from the words Sam spoke - it wasn't his best work but he knew what to say, this was fated to happen, one way or another.  
  


"I...I never knew you saw us that way. I adore Dean, more than anything in the world and I chose to be on his side...I just haven't moved on from those fears and if Dean knew he'd start questioning himself and what he did wrong and I can't bear it when he does that"  
  


"Cas. The dude kept this family together even through everything, do you really think he'd give up on this?  
  


"No"  
  


"Do you think he'd give up on you?"  
  


"No" he blushes  
  


"Then come on already! We've been waiting 12 years for you two and I don't intend on waiting 12 more" Sam laughs and extends his hand towards him, he takes it within seconds and stands with a bright smile, his eyes no longer murky from the doubt he had before  
  


"So, do you still want to marry my brother?"  
  


"Yes"  
  


"Are you sure? You'll be stuck watching his Western flicks forever, so if you want..."  
  


"Stop!" He laughs and gets out from the tub to dust his coat off "I'm ready"   
  


"Okay. Then let's get this show on the road!" 

* * *

**Act II**

"Where the hell is he?" Dean pulls on his collar and bowtie uncomfortably "I don't see Sam and I haven't seen Cas in hours, you don't think...?"   
  


"For the one hundredth time, he'll be here! You don't have to go berserk over this" Donna grabs him by his shoulders, her pretty bedazzled tied up hair bouncing as she speaks "Why don't you go meet the guests? That'll ease your stress for a bit" Donna doesn't even let him question her as she pushes him towards the other direction. Dean was left confused with his mouth agape; he had no choice but to do this.   
  


**He feared for the worst**   
  


Familiar faces kept piling in, the sun still high and soft upon their heads and the wind gentle against their skin. Kaya and Claire whisper something to each other a few feet away and they gesture an okay sign with massive grins; Dean feels shy at the compliment but still waves, he couldn't help but feel happy.

Everyone was here.   
  


Jo and Ellen have matching chartreuse pear dresses and they make their way towards him with beaming eyes "Jo! Ellen! I'm glad you guys made it! Is this really everyone?" He pulls them in for a long deserved hug and they squirm in his tight embrace.   
  


"Every last one of em. Where is Singer anyways? He is in need for an earful" Ellen jokes as she looks at Dean top to bottom and makes a clicking sound, they laugh at her friendly flirtation and leaves them be as she spots Bobby, who's looking slick and trimmed in his grey suit and chartreuse tie.   
  


Wait, did they plan their outfits?  
"Hey" Jo steps in a little closer with her hands on her hips "You look really good, no joke. Haven't really seen you glow this much"  
  


"Yeah, it's the liqueur" he winks and rubs her arm "It's good to see you"  
  


"Right back at you. I always knew something was up with that angel but then again I failed to notice you being the same"   
  


"Don't do that, come on"  
  


"I'm just saying! I'm glad that you managed to get out - let alone find some dumbass that felt the same" she punches him on his shoulder and stifles a laugh "Who would've thought? Dean Winchester tying the knot?"   
  


"I'm glad you're here Jo. Really" Dean closes his eyes and nods, a trait everyone knew well when he was being sincere, it pulls on Jo's heartstrings but she turns away from him as she stifles a deep sigh.  
  


"I'm gonna go see if I can get me an early glow up too" she winks and walks into the roadhouse, her chukka boots clacking away at the floor. Dean senses the remorse in her way of walking but it's something he couldn't fix, he didn't want to feel guilty but somehow he still did.   
  


"Hello squirrel"   
  


Dean turns his neck abruptly and is greeted by two nonchalant eyes hidden behind black rimmed sunglasses.   
  


Oh and Meg Masters, her chubby cheeks full of blush and glee  
  


"Crowley, Meg" Dean lowers his head as a hello and exchanges cautious glances between the two "Glad you guys could make it. And together no less"  
  


"We carpooled" Meg's sarcastic tone reverberates in the air, her black apron dress blows gently in the wind and she taps her combat boot against Dean's leg, it took all of his strength to hold back "We did not enjoy it, especially with mopey here"  
  


"Mopey? What's wrong with you?" Dean turns towards Crowley again who's sipping on something out of his flask "Really?" Dean catches a glimpse of it and gags at the strong smell of scotch he yawns out.  
  


"It's a wedding, I do as I bloody please"   
  


"Yeah well, it's my wedding and I expect you not to screw things up. Not today"   
  


"He's just sad because his ex invited him to his wedding, quite nasty of you Dean-o"   
  


The two of them glare at her with a condescending smirk  
  


"Oops, did I say too much?" She coos and makes her way through them "I'm gonna go find Clarence, he's more fun to toy with" Meg giggles and walks away, not regretting the strange circumstance that she created for the two of them.   
  


"So uh..." Dean scratches his ear and pulls on his collar again  
  


"Save it"   
  


"Come on, you're not really mad now are you? You knew about us"  
  


"I know. You were always a whore for that angel" Crowley mumbles under his breath as he takes a swing again   
  


Dean swallows uncomfortably at his comment and clenches his fists in his pockets  
  


"I'm kidding, obviously. Speaking of whores, I'm gonna go find my mother. Congratulations, if I forgot to say it"   
  


"T-thanks?" Dean responds and sees him disappear in the crowd, Bobby makes eye contact with him and they share an awkward glance at each other, Dean couldn't help but laugh at the small interaction.   
  


**Damn it, I don't think I can handle another person who's salty about me getting married-**  
  


"Dean!"  
  


**I spoke too soon**  
  


"Benny!" Dean leaves his spot near the roadhouse stairs and jogs to embrace him "Glad you could make it! We've kept a special batch just for you, if you know what I mean" Dean elbows him and laughs in his juvenile way. Benny's crystal eyes burn through him and Dean feels a little taken aback, his vampiric beauty ablaze in the afternoon glow "Haha! Look at you man! Quite a sight really, looking fly and sharp for the lucky man!" Benny slaps on his back and Dean feels a jolt in his spine from the contact, he winces from the pain but Benny only guffaws, his laugh drew in everyone's attention and Dean wanted to run away.   
  


"I'm gonna go join in on the merrymaking, you try your best out there and not screw things up ya hear?" Benny chuckles as he fixes his waistcoat and rolls up his sleeves.  
  


"Y-yeah. I get the picture" he groans and swallows the stinging away  
  


**He clearly had bad taste**  
  


**If Cas didn't come into his life he was screwed big time**  
  


Dean swallows hard and drags himself away from the myriad of voices and laughter, it doesn't strain him but the wait was beginning to kill him. What was taking so long? He sees every face imaginable, Charlie with her massive smile and ears buried underneath her headphones and red hair, Jody and Donna making snark remarks at each other and the many angels and demons that roamed about, Ash and his forever mullet shining underneath the flickering bulbs and Ellen, Jo and Bobby laughing away at something he doesn't know about. Crowley stands with a glass of whiskey and Rowena rubs his shoulder for comfort, it's unlike her and you can see the hesitation in her eyes and grimace. Garth just entered with his wife and twins, he's happy from all of the chatter and rambunctious energy but he draws himself away from Benny as he catches his scent and avoids contact with any entity he wasn't familiar with. He sees almost everyone except the two people that had to make this move forward.   
  


He wanted to see Cas  
  


Dean couldn't wait any longer and he rushes towards the room Cas chose to hole up in, he wanted to be mad but then those familiar blues would invade his mind and everything felt at place again.   
  


He just hoped he felt the same  
  


"I'm coming in because nobody has any excuse"   
  


Dean bursts in and sees Sam with his hands raised in a surrender,   
  


"What is going on in here? Where's Cas?" Dean's eyes narrow as he looks around. Meg, Sam and Jack stand a few feet away from each other and he feels confused at the sight but it wasn't until he recognized a calm voice take his name from behind a wooden divider that he gets pulled back to his senses  
  


"Hello Dean"  
  


**Every time**  
  


**Just fell into place**  
  


"Jeez...I was beginning to think you guys bailed on me" Dean wipes his head and feels a release in his chest "Aren't you ready yet Cas?"  
  


"I am. I've been ready for a while now"  
  


"Then what's the fucking hold up?"  
  


"Meg came and tried convincing me to break it off with you"   
  


Sam wanted to let out a laugh but after seeing Dean's reaction he thought better of it.   
  


"Clarence! You are such a tattletale!" She laughs in her sugary sweet tone "I just wanted him to take one last look at what he'll be missing once he's boning you"   
  


"Not much" Castiel speaks in his stoic tone and the whole room fell silent at the sincerity in his voice, Dean wanted to scream from the air that surrounded them and the remnants of their past "I'm happy with what I chose but I thank you for the offer anyways. You were always kind to me Meg and for that I will forever be grateful" Castiel extends his hand and holds both of her hands in his. For once she's actually stupefied and at a loss for words "Jeez I was here to poke some fun but you made me all mellow and soft from the inside. How dare you" she acts offended but she still has a smile plastered on her dark lips  
  


"I mean it. Every word of it and I'm glad you could be here for me even now. I hope this doesn't strain anything" Castiel's voice is warm and tender upon his lips and Dean felt compelled to pull him away from her and into his arms  
  


Meg scoffs playfully and waves as she squeezes through the door frame "He's all yours" she whispers into Dean's ear and pats him on his pocketed handkerchief as she leaves. Sam and Dean share a perplexed look but ease into the comfort of each other once more.   
  


"I sense that all of you have a past with that woman?" Jack's voice invades their space as his eyes wander over their faces questioningly.  
  


"Yeah. You can say that" Dean speaks in a smug gruff tone  
  


Castiel laughs behind the divider and Dean falls in love with the sound all over again  
  


"Any more exes I need to worry about Cas?"  
  


"No" he chuckles  
  


"Well good because I have a butt load of my own waiting to scoop me away so if you take any longer I am officially running away"   
  


"DEAN!" Castiel's offended voice brings out a massive bout of laughter in the room and he finds himself become a part of the silliness too.   
  


"We'll be out in five. Go wait in your room and we'll get started" Sam grins and blinks in the tears welling up. Dean smiles at his brother and closes the door behind him, his heart in a state of flux and palpitations of innumerable measure.

  
Everything was falling into place.

* * *

**Act III**

Dean shuffles in place uncomfortably, his eyes wandering over his suit for the hundredth time and still ruffling the nonexistent imperfections within it "You think this looks okay?" He groans as he fiddles with his bowtie and slicks his hair back  
  


"You look fine boy, and I thought the angel would be the nervous one out of you two" Bobby chuckles and turns Dean "Damn, I never thought I'd see the day where you boys got married. I'm more than happy I got to live long enough to see this miracle"  
  


"C'mon Bobby no chick flick moments"   
  


"I might as well say everything I want because who knows if you'll even bother contacting me after this"  
  


"Really? We're doing this now?"  
  


"You know I'm only joking. Partially" Bobby winks and starts pining a creamy dahlia on his suit "Heh, everything is happening so fast, I bet so many things are going through that battered head of yours"   
  


"Oh you have no idea" Dean's somber tone hits differently but he feels too numb by the happiness swelling in his heart. A random memory pops into his head as Bobby fiddles with the flower, it was something his mom said to him when he was little  
  


_Angels are watching over you_  
  


Dean smiles at the irony of her words and feels a twinge in his heart, her eyes clear in his memory even now. He misses his mother and in his own messed up way he misses his father too, but he won't taint this day with foul memories of him.   
  


"You ready?" Bobby pulls him back with his old voice and Dean finds himself blinking away tears   
  


"I think so, yeah" Dean smiles but chokes on his words midway, Bobby's eyes wander over his sullen face and he pulls him into an embrace. Dean didn't want to but he starts crying into his shoulder, quite loudly too.  
  


"Is it John?" He whispers into his ear and rubs his back gently, he never knew how pleasant it felt in his arms  
  


"Is it that obvious?" Dean sniffles and huddles in closer for just a little while longer  
  


"I've known that look for quite some time now, you can't hide yourself from me you know that"  
  


"Y-yeah. I know" Dean pats his shoulder as he draws himself away "I know I never really said this to you Bobby but..."   
  


"Hey, no chick flick moments, remember?" Bobby grins and laughs as Dean begins to smile too "Now come on, we've been waiting 12 years for this" 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dean wipes away his tears and looks at himself in the mirror one last time. A knock makes them turn and they meet Sam's welcoming eyes.   
  


"He's waiting" he smiles and watches every ounce of doubt fade from Dean's face, he notices the slight weariness from the tears but Dean nods and tells him he's fine. That was enough for him to close the door and disappear again.   
  


"Let's go Bobby"   
  


"Right" he freezes and catches up with Dean, they stand beside each other and pace themselves along the wooden floorboards and near the stairs. Charlie stands behind a complex system and her handy laptop as she sees Dean walk slowly towards the steps, she takes it as her cue and a gentle acoustic guitar starts playing around them. 

Dean recognizes the lyrics of the classic rock song and it wasn't how he had imagined it but it was beautiful nonetheless, he needed to thank Charlie for this once he finds the time. But right now he had only one thing in mind.   
  


_Waterfall. Nothing can harm me at all. My worries seem so very small, With my waterfall_  
  


They make their way down the steps, Bobby and his constant nods and heartfelt smile reached everyone's hearts but for some reason Dean was finding it hard to keep his eyes in one place. He sees everyone staring back at him, waiting for him to reach the altar but Dean felt the weight of the world over his shoulders and finds his pacing a little slow. Jody and the wayward sisters coo at the sight and Claire occupies herself with her phone, snapping and recording every moment possible. Garth does the same but he's more erratic with his phone as he keeps shifting the camera towards Cas and then Dean and then Cas again. The archway and fairy lights bloomed with fervor and Dean found it impossible to look away from all of it, it seemed like they managed to breathe up an oasis in the middle of all this dry land. He sees Kevin and Miss Tran turn too, their beautiful faces glowing in the sun as they give him a thumbs up and she blows a kiss. Rowena laughs as she laces her fingers and bounces from the beaming look on his face, even Jo beams the same way and Dean feels so grateful for that. He feels so grateful for every teary eyed and crimson stricken face that looks at him now. He will always be grateful.   
  


_I can see, my rainbow calling me. Through the misty breeze, of my waterfall._  
  


Benny whistles and claps even with the soft music strumming away, it was awkward at first but Meg joins in on the claps and smiles brightly towards the embarrassed groom. Everyone laughs at the gesture and ease into the merry tone all over again. It was perfect, something Dean never had the luxury of having.   
  


His eyes finally reach the one thing he kept avoiding, even if the delay killed him he wanted to remember everything from this moment. It was something he had to earn and not be greedy for, like everyone said - they had waited long enough.   
  


_Some people say. Day-dreaming's for all the, huh, lazy minded fools. With nothin' else to do_  
  


Dean meets Sam's happy gaze, he's completely awestruck by the smile his older brother wore and his face hurt by the emotion but he couldn't help himself. Eileen stands beside him with her button eyes and beautiful aura and on the other side Jack and Claire stood, one hidden behind their phone while the other has their child like smile painted on their lips, Dean feels full at the sight and licks his lips from the agitation.  
  


He almost felt the ground beneath him fade as he catches those familiar blue eyes  
  


_So let them laugh, laugh at me. So just as long as I have you. To see me through, I have nothing to lose, 'long as I have you_  
  


Castiel stood in all of his glory, his white suit blinding Dean beyond measure. His dark hair combed back but still a bit ruffled, the way he liked for some reason. He has a nervous smile upon his delicate lips and stands awkwardly with his hands placed behind him. The light blue tie and flower on his suit matched his eye colour perfectly, as if they were painted by the very color themselves. Dean blushes by Cas' incessant staring and it transports him back to all those times where they'd spend minutes just staring at one another, trying to uncover the many secrets they kept within.   
  


There was no mystery now but somehow it still felt that way  
  


Just like it did in those motel rooms, the bunker, purgatory, hell - all of it  
  


_Waterfall. Don't ever change your ways. Fall with me for a million days. Oh, my waterfall._  
  


Cas extends his hand when Dean finally reaches the altar, he doesn't even see it as he jumps in to embrace Castiel instead. Castiel fumbles a bit as he hugs him back lovingly and it brings out a laugh from Sam and Jack. Dean draws away and rubs his thumb along his cheek and refuses to stop even when Sam cleared his throat to make them progress further.   
  


"Hi" Dean smirks with lovestruck eyes  
  


"Hello" Castiel whispers the same way and eases into his warm hand. He pulls him by his hand and they finally settle themselves in the center of it all, Bobby grins at them both and takes his seat beside Jody.

Cas and Dean look at the flowers and glittering lights pour over them even in the light of day, they couldn't contain themselves and they laced their fingers into each other's to lessen the shivering somehow.   
  


"Sam?" Eileen whispers into his ear "I know this is the worst time to ask this but...where is the priest?"  
  


Sam freezes at the sight of the empty space and starts fixing his tie uncomfortably. He calls Jack and asks him where the priest was without even saying it. Jack panics in response too, clearly unaware about the missing priest.  
  


**Shit**  
  


Sam walks away and reassures Eileen that he was going to handle it even if his mind was completely blank at the moment. Dean and Castiel were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the growing anxieties around them. Sam's eyes wander over the crowd and their confused expressions but it wasn't until he managed to meet a pair of familiar insidious eyes that he started piecing the puzzle together.

Crowley stares him dead in the eye with the most smug smile he's ever seen.   
  


You did not - Sam mouths the words before he even thought of them, he rubs his clammy hand over his mouth as he keeps looking into his eyes  
  


Oh, but I did - Crowley didn't even have to say this back, his blinking black eyes were proof enough  
  


Sam smacks his head and tries to hold himself together, he did not want to be angry - especially today  
  


"Dean is looking at me for answers and I don't know what to tell him. What happened to the priest?" Jack pulls on Sam's sleeve with his pleading eyes  
  


"Crowley scared them off, that's what. I have no idea what to do now, who can we bring so last minute?" Sam scratches his head as he tries coming up with something quick and reliable  
  


"Sam?" Dean's firm tone makes him panic   
  


"Sam?" Cas speaks to him too, his voice a lot more calmer than his brother's.   
  


"I can do it"   
  


Sam turns at his comment and has a puzzled look in his eyes "Jack, you? Do you even...?"  
  


"I'm technically god now so... it'll still count if I do it" Jack smiles awkwardly and shrugs as he waits for his response. Sam understood his logic and he still couldn't wrap his head around him being an all powerful god now, he laughs and pulls him in for a hug as he reconsiders. Everyone watches them and start whispering amongst each other, Dean and Castiel were starting to notice and share a puzzled look with each other.  
  


"You think you can do it?" Sam raises an eyebrow as he keeps Jack close to him. He tilts his head and squints the way Cas does and responds in his sweet tone "Yes. I can". Sam didn't need any more convincing and he pats him on his shoulders, giving him full control for the matrimony.  
  


Jack stands behind the grooms and places his hands in front of him awkwardly, Dean and Cas share a look and they both turn to Sam after they've realized what was happening. Sam shrugs and gives them a mischievous smile and both of them find it hard to stay mad, they never were but they still thought about it. "Well, they said it wouldn't be easy" Dean chuckles softly and let's his eyes wander over Castiel, who's radiant eyes envelope him once more "Nothing is ever easy with us two" he smiles back and they become silent.   
  


"Ahem...We are gathered here today to celebrate my two dads. I mean...two men who have...does Cas count as a man? Err A hunter and an Angel in holy matrimony"   
  


Tiny fits of laughter ensue within the crowd and even Claire laughs from his nervousness as she records every embarrassing detail  
  


"Those who object to this relationship can speak up now or forever hold their peace"   
  


Crowley raises an eyebrow at the opportunity, he actually considers it and opens a button of his suit in preparation but Rowena's cold firm hand on his shoulder makes him wince and stops him dead in his tracks. Sam mouths a 'thank you' to her and she nods with a satisfied smile.   
  


"Okay, so let's have the vows. There are vows, right?" Jack leans between the two who are trying their best not to melt. Castiel looks at Dean questioningly and Dean looks back, they never really decided who would speak first. Castiel opens his mouth but Dean gestures him to stop, he pulls out a small, excessively crumbled piece of paper out from his coat and holds it in his shaky fingers, it was so awkward for both of them to display their feeling like this.  
  


"Okay. Okay...Cas, Jesus - this is terrifying. Umm, there were times in my life where I was always prepared for the worst, whether it was a case or a hunt or the apocalypse, some way or another I always managed to come up with something that saved my family's ass in the end. But when you came along - I froze" Dean swallows as his gaze shifts from the paper and Cas' eyes "You were this mysterious cosmic being that kept telling me that I was worth saving and that there was always more to me than I had given myself credit for. At first you scared the hell out of me with those eyes of yours but I was too stupid to realize that you were trying to tell me something, you were always trying to tell me something I was too afraid to admit myself" Dean swallows hard but keeps his composure "Being with you, getting to know you...has been this revelation for me and it gave me this drive to become better not only for you but for myself too. Even when I failed you - on multiple occasions - even when there was no way out for me the thought of you always made me strive for that version of myself, the version that you fell in love with" Dean stifles a cry and shrouds it with a choked laugh, Castiel watches him with a lingering sadness but he never loosens his grip around his hand "My days, nights, months, years - have been one of the toughest and the most amazing times of my life. I've grown to experience moments and emotions for the first time because of you, nothing I do can ever amount to what you've done for me. To confide in an angel who became my best friend and soon something more...I just can't" Dean shoves the page away and continues without it "I knew this was worth fighting for, this cursed or not angel who refused to give up on me and I him...heh, I sound like such a sap" Dean wipes away a tear and concludes with a warm smile "You're the one, Cas. You always have been and it would be an honour to spend the rest of my remaining life with you, watching movies you never really understand, drinking beers you never really like but still do because you care for my stupid ass a little too much. I'm willing to take this profound bond to the next level" Dean winks with a sly grin on his face and Cas pulls him into a hug with his laughing sobs.   
  


The crowd starts cheering with a few intense whistles from Jody and Benny, everyone felt his words pour through them and the wait was killing them even more. But they had to wait, it was Cas' turn to share his vows. 

He pulls away from Dean and rubs his thumb along his eye before he stumbles upon his own words "I honestly don't know if I can even compete with that, but I'll try" Castiel chaps his lips and clears his throat before he grabs Dean's attention all over again "To me, humans were the most insignificant of things, I could always observe them but I could never really know them. I could never learn from them, make mistakes like them and maybe even learn to...feel, like them. But when I raised you from perdition I could never have thought of the tests and challenges that came along with it" He adjusts his footing and continues with his gentle tone "We both had our doubts regarding families and values and morals and almost everything that could come in between, but even through it all we managed to understand each other and managed to make the impossible happen. We ended up growing fond of each other - living together and at times we weren't, being with other people so that the thought of each other could fade away but somehow couldn't. I mean, who else would take a fallen angel with new emotions seriously?" Castiel laughs through his tears and Dean held back every muscle to keep himself composed

"You scared the hell out of me too, you were everything I wanted but I knew I couldn't have because...we weren't strong enough to stand for ourselves, we were always stronger together but the thought of falling apart terrified us. But I only understand this now, everything that you've done and fought for, you've done it for love - everything you struggled for was for love and if it weren't for you I would never...and I mean never would've found my way back again, to this family that you kept going on and on about. To this world I never thought I could understand, it was all because of you. I knew love because of you"  
  


Dean finally gives in and a tear stains his cheek, sniffles and soft sobs erupt from the guests and the sound makes Cas laugh, even Gabriel was blowing into his handstitched handkerchief "You've changed me and...I am not worthy to be a part of any of this but I still want to because all of this has you. You are my happiness and it's made me believe in the being and the having, we both made it happen together and I'm standing here, asking you if you could make an exception for me too?" Castiel pouts and fights the urge to bawl his eyes out.   
  


"Dammit Cas..." Dean wipes his eyes ferociously and everyone laughs at the sight, even Crowley.   
  


"Now, shall someone present the rings?" Jack's voice breaks the tension and everyone stares at him awkwardly "Oh yeah! Oops, sorry" he pulls the rings out from his pocket and hands each of the platinum bands to them.   
  


"Wait a minute, these weren't the ones we picked out...these look really expensive" Dean's eyes wander over them and catches Cas reaction, who feels the same way.   
  


"Let's just say someone tweaked it a little bit" Sam whispers into Dean's ear and stands in his position once more.   
  


"YOU'RE WELCOME LOSERS" Gabriel cups his mouth and flashes his teeth as he stands, there are frequent gasps and questioning glares at the scene but Balthazar tells him to pipe down and everyone erupts with laughter.   
  


"This is so strange" Castiel mumbles with his concerned eyes  
  


"Yes. Very. Let's just do this before another apocalypse happens" Dean speaks through his clenched teeth  
  


"Yes. Lets"  
  


They face each other again with the rings in their hands, ready for Jack to continue   
  


"So...do you, Dean Winchester take this angel to be your lawfully wedded uh...husband?"  
  


"Hell yes. I mean...I do" Dean bites his lower lip and slides the ring, the beautiful light blue jewel glows as it touches his skin  
  


"And do you, Castiel....the angel of Thursday, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
  


"Yes. I do" he slides the ring into Dean's finger,   
  


"Well with the power invested in me and...technically I'm god so - the power invested in me and...me, I now pronounce you...married!"  
  


"That wasn't perfect but...." Sam whispers and signs to Eileen and she chuckles softly.   
  


"You may now kiss the -"   
  


"Yeah, yeah. I know this part well" Dean shrugs off Jack's incomplete sentence and pulls Cas in for a deep kiss. The cheers are loud and crazy around them as their kiss deepens, they taste each other’s longing and feel their hearts swell from the pounding. Sam pulls them apart and tells them to walk down the aisle together but Cas and Dean pull him in and kiss his cheeks instead. Eileen claps and Jack hoots from where he stood as flower petals kept raining down on them. All of it was miraculous.   
  


Castiel extends his arm and Dean laces it around the glowing spectacle of a man, as if his grace was ready to pour into him. They feel the petals caress their skin as they walked arm in arm to the roadhouse, smiling and cheering away as they did, the stimulation from it all was numbing everything inside of them and it showed. 

Castiel and Dean manage to get into the roadhouse unscathed and he closes the door behind him, his green eyes wide by the thirst lingering on his tongue. Castiel doesn't hesitate and pushes him to the wall and envelopes him in a heated kiss. They grab onto each other and fight the urge to tear their suits off but this was good too.   
  


It feels like nothing ever changed between them and yet almost everything did, they were no longer tethered to the life they led before, there were no monsters, no demons or angels, no darkness, nothing would get in their way and the feeling was exhilarating.   
  


It was also terrifying  
  


Dean moans into him as he refuses to part from his lips, everything felt better the longer they held onto each other like this. And it was only the beginning of it all - it wasn't even dark out and the swirling sensation was pulling them under. How the hell were they going to make it out of this one?   
  


Castiel finally manages to breathe as he places small pecks around his mouth and his jaw - he could feel him surge through every touch and Dean felt like he could burst "We....actually did it" Cas pulls away from his embrace and meets his eyes, their noses rubbing gently against each other.   
  


"Yeah. We did - What the hell" Dean laughs and breathes heavily on his skin, their foreheads touching as they pant from the ecstasy of it all.   
  


"We don't have to be out for a while, so what do you think we should do?" Dean growls under his breath and Castiel rolls his eyes at his gesture, but he still adored it.   
  


"I think I can come up with a few things" Castiel coos and pulls him towards the only room with a bed - maybe it was the flickering lights and the smell of alcohol that stirred them on but at the back of their minds they kind of knew what was driving them crazy like this - a different kind of crazy.   
  


They close the door behind them and the day begins to fade out. 

* * *

**Act IV**

The air started to cool their sweaty brows as the sun begins to set in the distance, it wasn't even 5 pm yet and it felt like time was being pulled away. Sam is occupying himself with the guests and he's doing his best to guide everyone to their tables to ready themselves for the toast. The tables looked gorgeous in the flicker of lights and colours from the sky, they weren't anything fancy especially since the table clothes were plaid and the flower pieces were pastel and mellow in his eyes but it somehow looked amazing.  
  


"You guys have outdone yourself with the decorations. I am honestly blown away, the table cloth was a risky choice" he kisses Eileen's head and she cuddles him coyly "You really doubted our skills Sam?" She signs and speaks and everyone starts to laugh around him.  
  


"He was always so anal about everything" Claire moans as she tries to imitate Sam and his ticks, it brings out a loud laugh from Jody and Donna and she feels embarrassed, gladly Kaya joins in on their laugh and after looking at her Claire starts to feel less awkward at the joke.   
  


"I am not anal" Sam muses as he sticks his tongue out at Claire and she does the same, the two of them being ridiculous with their ways.   
  


"You can't take all the credit now, it was my magic that managed to make those abominations look like actual flowers" Rowena butts in and laces her arm around Sam's waist, Eileen notices her touch and she winks at Sam's constipated face. He wanted to knee her so badly but holds back "Little Sammy boy would've been so helpful, being all tall and strong" she speaks, her voice moist as her skin fit violet dress hums away at her figure, she looked like a fox and it was hard to look away.   
  


"We could handle it, right Donna?" Jody nuzzles her gently and Donna blushes as she nodded slowly "And Claire was a bad ass with the flowers, she honestly had so much self control"   
  


"I would scream 'son of a bitch!' every time the flower stems pricked me!" Claire laughs at the audacity and goes red all over "Even Kaya could tell how frustrated I got"   
  


"That's why I asked Jack if he could deal with the groom's flowers, this fiesty girl refused to accept that she was struggling" Kaya pouts whimsically and Claire gasps at her comment "Everyone is against me!" Claire shouts and laughter ensues around them. Sam felt at home watching them bond and rejoice.   
  


He gives them his leave and he starts circling every table and checking on them if they got their mini burrito appetizers and angel cookies. Balthazar was doing a great job at the serving and he practically waltzed around everyone giving them their red wine and a special brew for Benny alone. He smiles at everyone and even catches Crowley having a good time, he assumed it was the alcohol and he lets him take his swing "Yo Sammy-o" Gabriel calls out to him from his table and Sam winces internally as he walks closer "When is this shindig going to start? I'm getting borrrreddd out of my mind here" he clicks his tongue as he fits two angel cookies in his mouth.   
  


"Well the toast is gonna start in a few minutes so if you could hold out till then -"  
  


"But what do I do till thennnn. I'm in the mood to get my groove on and even the music is kinda killing it"   
  


Sam notices the slow violin instrumental of Aerosmith's Angel playing in the back and he groans internally, Charlie was really having her fun with this.  
  


"He doesn't even like Aerosmith...okay, just..." Sam wanted to give a response but he notices the two happy faces come out hand in hand and he just ditches him completely. Castiel and Dean look flustered and tired as the lights hit their face but they look content and full of glee. Sam joins in on the clapping and welcomes the two of them to their separate table filled with dahlias and angel's trumpet center pieces. The bare yellow bulbs surrounded by glitter and flowers added an aesthetic glow on their already beaming faces, they take their seats and start whispering to each other immediately.   
  


"I smell a little S-E-X in the air" Meg mumbles under her breath as she sips on her wine, Hannah senses the calm behind her tone and she chooses to do the same, a little more so than Meg herself. They make eye contact and they laugh uncomfortably and they divert their gaze towards the centre where the toast had begun.   
  


Garth wanted to go up first for some reason, Sam didn't know what to say and he looked at Dean for an answer. Dean pouts and gives him the okay to continue so he lets him go first.   
  


"When I met Dean he was kind of rough around the edges. He would never let me hug him even when it was forced upon him, he'd always shy away from my fond, deep talks and honestly - when it came to

Castiel he didn't mind any of that stuff and at that moment I knew how fond I would become of these two. I mean! I named my kids after them, that just shows how crazy in love they were for who knows how long before I even knew them" Garth laughs with his wine glass and everyone claps, his wife also makes the babies clap their hands and everyone squeals with adoration.   
  


Next up was Meg, another unplanned contender   
  


"I remember the first time Castiel and I got together, Dean couldn't get his jealous little eyes off of us and it was magical" she winks as she stares at everyone's awkward smile "Ooh and that time when he was possessed and out of his mind when they left him in a mental hospital, and also the time where they dragged me in to find one of their tablet doohickeys. It was never boring with these lovebirds and their messy relationship - I'm just glad I got to see this through because honestly these two were nuclear and if they could make it work then the whole world be damned!" She grins and takes a swing from her glass "My congratulations and condolences to you two - you lucky little lambs" she walks away and there is a slow pitter patter of claps around, only Gabriel clapped the loudest and even gave out a whistle. Meg bowed and takes her seat again as she catches Castiel smacking his face, trying to cover the red blotches all over his cheeks  
  


Jody and Donna come up hand in hand  
  


"I met these boys during a very difficult time in my life. I never thought anything could heal what had happened but learning from them gave me that strength I never thought I had. It was almost a miracle, as if I got two sons to care for" Jody laughs and wipes away a tear, Donna starts to speak as she recovered "Dean was always the most loud and up front about everyone else's problems but his own, he always made us feel better and it's because of him that Jody, Claire, Kaya and I managed to find one another and make a hunter family of our own. Knowing him with and without Castiel brings a smile to my face and I will be forever grateful to these brothers and now said brother's husband! Castiel really was an anchor for him when times got rough and he always managed to make us feel involved in whatever way he could - he really truly is an angel if anyone else wasn't convinced" Donna has a thick laugh and she snorts awkwardly with Jody beside her. The grooms hearts were so full by their words that they got up to give them a hug.   
  


After a few sobs and wipes later Gabriel took the mic, Castiel could already feel something terrible about to take place and he grabs Dean's hand out of fear.   
  


Sam did not allow for this  
  


"I'm not gonna say some sappy story about these losers. It won't be fun toying with their lives anymore I suppose, and I hate family gatherings in general. So my toast will just be a song dedication. Hey red! Give me a beat!" He points towards Charlie who's completely frozen in place, she doesn't even look at the screen as Gabriel took control of her deck and plays the song  
  


The next 5 agonizing minutes pass with Gabriel singing 'I need a hero' and frankly he wasn't bad, minus the whole mic humping escapade he actually brought people to their feet and made everyone dance, even Dean caught himself stomping his foot to the beat and Castiel hid his face the whole time. Garth's chorus made everyone laugh and he bows and mouths a thank you to everyone. It was a strange turn of events but Sam let it slide, he kind of anticipated the crazies to do their thing, it makes things more memorable that way.   
  


Adam steps up, Sam and Dean didn't even realize he was there   
  


"Hey everyone. So yeah, these guys kinda forgot to invite me and I got to know through...umm, other means. Let's say. So...yeah. Thanks for that" he clutches onto his mic uncomfortably as he struggles to find the words "So, congrats I guess. Michael and Lucifer say hi by the way and not in a nice way so...I think I'll be...off" Adam places the mic on the floor and walks away, Sam, Dean and Cas were stunned and unable to even respond to what just happened and almost everyone was confused as to who the dude even was.   
  


It couldn't get any worse than that, right?  
  


**Uh oh**  
  


Crowley takes his steps and grabs the mic with a frown  
  


"Hello? Hello? Okay it's working" Crowley is not amused, his lips bored as he pokes the mic and gives everyone a side eye "I'm not much of a talker really but I felt like saying something too" he turns and looks at Dean with a glimmer in his eye "Words can't describe how much I got screwed over by these two, the constant drabbling between their ifs and maybes always were a pain in my ass. Whatever I did was never good enough for these idiots because in the end they always chose each other. It's quite commendable in their own messed up way, from strangers to friends to lovers, I was all of that once too, or at least I wanted to be..." Crowley drinks from his flask again and continues his speech, Sam had no control over this now "Bending my morals as the king of hell so that Dean here would like me, even let him become a demon so I could bond a little more but alas...cest la vie. You never really liked me, did you Dean?"   
  


Everyone's eyes shift towards Dean who's gulping slowly, his eyes fearful and conflicted. Meg crosses her leg over the other and bites her tongue from the drama.   
  


"Heh, I guess I always knew but you Winchesters were always a guilty pleasure of mine..."  
  


"GET OFF THE MIC FERGUS. YOU'RE RUININ' THE MOOD" Rowena yells towards him and some snickers ensue   
  


"I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT MOTHER SO SHUT IT!" He swallows and regains his composure once more "I'll just say this...even after everything I still think of you fondly, you, moose and your little angel boy toy. If there was anyone who would be worthy of you then I'm glad it's feathers over there. He's a good catch no doubt" at first Crowley seemed sad when he took the mic but as he kept going he could feel his old self come back, the non self loathing kind "So let's give a toast to these free spirited idiots who managed to get together. Through every travesty and through every doubt, you two are truly...one of the dearest people I may ever know and for that I'm happy. Oh and moose?" Crowley raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam's flushed expressions "You better watch out for these morons because I won't be there to save your asses again" he winks with his familiar side smile. Sam nods with the same admiration and feels pride well up. He drops the mic and moves away from view; Gabriel and Meg cheer him on and clap like wild animals until he took his seat with a satisfied smile on his face. Dean wipes away the sweat from his brow and Castiel massages his shoulder slowly, he has a sly smile on his lips and he didn't try hiding it one bit.  
  


Sam could sense the strange air surround them and he pulls in two of the most likeable people he could think of.   
  


"You two. Now" Sam pulls on Kevin's sleeve and Charlie's arm haphazardly "Be as adorable as possible"   
Charlie and Kevin share an awkward handshake, have they ever met before this? Sam doesn't even consider it before he leads them to the center.   
  


"Umm, hi y'all" Charlie waves awkwardly and elbows Kevin roughly, he takes offense but continues with a smile "Hey everyone. Umm, okay so...Cas and Dean, huh? It's pretty...awesome. I actually met them when we were at that mental hospital...err, maybe that's not how I should start. Okay umm-" Charlie swipes the mic away and speaks through clenched teeth "How are you so bad at this?" She clears her throat and blinks away the fear "Sam and Dean are like my brothers and Dean is actually a pretty good love coach, I remember the first time I met them, Dean helped me hit on a dude during one of our missions. It's a good thing I asked him though because we wouldn't be having this day if I didnt" everyone laughs at her joke and even Dean manages to chuckle and blush "Kevin and I are fellow nerds who found a home within their absurd world and it's amazing how long the road has been, especially regarding Cas and Dean. I mean, he would tell me about him all the time and it was a few years ago I finally managed to meet the guy! And let me tell you, Dean over exaggerates with his descriptions! One time he described Cas' eyes to be like this-"  
  


"Ahem" Dean covers his mouth and makes a slashing motion around his throat, Charlie and Kevin exchange glances and hold in a laugh "Umm, I guess that story is only for me. Hehe. Congratulations to Dean and Cas, thank you" They leave the mic and run off into the crowd of people, disappearing as fast as they could. They got more claps than expected but it was still nothing less from a disaster.   
Sam rubs his thumb along the other, his uncertainty and nervousness bubbles in his chest as he takes the mic carefully. Dean and Cas' eyes are focused on him, they don't even blink and the pressure wasn't helping Sam at all.   
  


**It's gonna be fine. Just breathe**  
  


He opens his mouth and begins, his voice much softer than it's been in years  
  


"It's strange really. Back when I went to college I kept thinking 'Man! I'm actually free from all the crap my family is giving me! I can finally live in a world I want without worrying about what everyone else thinks. To be...normal'. That's what my naive 22 year old self thought and well, he didn't know shit" small laughter ensues as Sam continues "One fine day this idiot came along and dragged me away from all of that and I'll admit, there were times I did regret going on this 15 year hunting trip with him and there were times when he and I weren't as thick as thieves but...through it all I began to think of that boy in Stanford, who just saw a world through this narrow lens and pretended his way through good grades and a good social life. And for some time I thought that was enough for someone like me, but the man that I've become now...I can't relate to that boy in college, not anymore" Sam starts pacing about, as if he was giving a TED talk with everyone listening intently "Dean is a lot of things and he is a lot of work too but he never made me feel detached or alienated by anyone or anything, he always saw this side of me that I never wanted to bring out because I was still holding onto that boy from college so dearly -he's the kind of guy who managed to bring out the best of me through every nail biting way he could! He was always there even when I didn't want him to be. It pissed me off really, his selflessness and his ability to avoid interrogations even after everything! Then one day...someone else entered the picture" Sam raises an eyebrow and the crowd yells out an 'Oooohhh'  
  


"Haha! Well you all know by now, the barn, the lights blowing out - Dean was smitten even before he realized it, he was clearly his type. The brooding, mysterious, trench coated man with a dark past, Castiel was nothing more than a hero from his Western films and he would never admit it even when I tried to bring it up. What I'm trying to say is... Castiel's addition in his life - in my life - was a surprise no one thought would work out. And Dean being the cynic would feel the same way but for some reason he managed to let his guard down, you know, because they share such a profound-" Sam places his hand to his ear and the crowd goes wild, Castiel shys away and Dean kisses his forehead from the happiness that swelled inside "Heh...Cas was able to break that wall he tried so hard to keep up, not even I could scrape the damn thing and the second he comes in it all came crashing down! And just when I thought things were hard enough with someone like Dean he comes in and messes things up more!" Sam chuckles and winks at Castiel playfully "These idiots would drive me insane and I do not use that word lightly but even so...Castiel actually became someone we could count on and rely on, we'd have these insane experiments and missions together and keeping it from Dean would always end in failure! We would regret it soon after but...it felt like home to find someone who didn't ostracize you for being different and leading a different life. He embraced that and learned to understand our purpose, much more than anyone we could meet. It just gets to me sometime how...if I had stayed, then I could never have known my brother and I could never have known Castiel"   
  


People were beginning to cry but they urged him on to continue "But I'm quite lucky that I left that day, I'm quite lucky that I didn't just get to know Dean but I got to know this amazing person beside him. And I’m more lucky that I'll get to know them together, living a life they truly deserve. Congratulations to Dean and Cas! Thank you!" Sam raises his glass and drinks it all in one swing, the hollers and squeals loud in his damaged ears. Dean rushes to him and holds him tightly; his eyes full of tears and his cheeks completely flushed "Dammit Sam...that was fucking awesome" he pulls away and shakes him profusely,

Castiel squeezes in and manages to give him a hug as well "You were amazing Sam, thank you so much for that" Castiel smears his suit with his tears and Sam laughs wholeheartedly, he wraps his large arms around both of them and feels the day dim around his head. It was perfect, all of this.   
  


Their tiny squeeze enlarges as everyone decides to get a piece of the action, Benny, Rowena, Garth, almost everyone managed to hold each other and Cas and Dean felt paralyzed by the tightness from it all but they weren't complaining.   
  


The sun sets on the horizon and the cold wisps of the world solidifies the moment completely. The lights turn on and everything is made anew.   
  


**To new beginnings**

* * *

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD" Charlie screams into her headset and pushes on a massive button on an even bigger deck. The speakers breathe into life and it breaks every form of sound barrier by it's intensity. The techno beat sends chills down everyone's spine and they bounce, scurry and twirl with their crazed heads, the blinking colors kept flashing and breathing new levels of emotions into everyone's dancing spirit. Castiel stares wide eyed, terrified at the sight and how everyone was acting

"Dean, are they alright?" He grabs his hand and Dean stops shaking his head at the touch, he's munching on of the mini burritos and slides a piece into Cas mouth "They're dancing Cas, they're more than alright" he chuckles and licks his fingers  
  


"Why does it look so terrifying?" he chews softly and places his head on Dean's shoulder and he places his own on top "It's not really, I think it's just the music and the lights that's giving you that feeling"   
  


"Hmm"  
  


"NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BE PREPARED FOR THIS!" Charlie yells into her headset and a Lady Gaga song erupts in the back, the cheers are insane and Dean and Cas have to cover their ears from the screams. Jody and Claire are owning the dance floor inside the roadhouse and the smell of alcohol that brews in the air, no one could keep themselves in check. Gabriel slides through the duo and starts busting moves of his own, a piece of angel cookie between his lips as he shimmies and moves his hips.

Eileen laughs and claps as Sam twirls her around and keeps up with her movements as they look at each other flirtatiously. Kevin is busting his awkward robot moves with Miss Tran and Rowena breaks their bad routine and starts flexing her dance moves in high heels, her chest out and full of zeal, Kevin finds it hard to look away.   
  


"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life, and I've lived for a while now" Cas giggles and snuggles on his shoulder lightly   
  


"Well you're a part of this now so no take backs" Dean's mouth is stuffed with various pieces of snacks and he downs it all with one gulp of the rainbow liqueur "Charlie needs to play songs I know already, I need to feel it in my bones" Dean scratches Cas' head and places a soft kiss on his forehead when he looks up "Come on" Dean dusts his hands and pulls Cas towards the crowd "No! No! I don't know how to-" Castiel freaks out as Dean continues to beckon him "Come on! It's just like riding a bike!"   
  


"I don't know how to do that either" Castiel pleads with his eyes but Dean was not having any of it.   
  


"Shut your cake hole, we're doing this. And you're going to look adorable when you do it" Dean clicks his tongue and with one pull they're enveloped by a sea of people, they see their smiles and cheer, urging them on to dance the night away.   
  


"Charlie! Something I can dance on, please?!" Dean screams at her and she winks at him as she fulfills his wish.   
  


The familiar AC/DC song booms and everyone joins in on Dean's scream, Cas felt so out of place within it all but Dean only pulls him in deeper, they clap and clears the floor for them and howl while they swayed in their spots. Dean is suave with his moves and gestures, he shakes his shoulders and starts head banging to the beat, everyone loses it as he starts thrusting and pointing at Cas as he sung the lyrics with a sexy pout. He found it impossible to look away, it was as if he was trying to woo him with this mating ritual and Castiel was embarrassed to admit that it was working on him pretty well. Dean keeps singing and runs his hand through his hair as he strips his coat and throws it to Sam, we hear Benny scream 'Take it off!" As he claps and whistles at the show, Dean was a natural at this and Castiel felt like a log in his presence. He feels someone shove him and to his surprise it was Jack, his hair and eyes frazzled and dazed "Go on!" he edges him on and Castiel was pushed even further into the small circle. Dean slows down and takes Cas' hands in his own and starts moving it with his own pacing, Castiel shakes his head but he couldn't refuse the eyes that looked at him that way so he starts to shuffle his feet a bit and Dean howls from the attempt, the sound made Castiel feel safer in his skin and he starts copying Dean's gestures, head bang and all.   
  


"Yeah Cas!! That's it! You're a fucking natural" Dean steals a kiss and everyone shrieks at the exchange, the song still blazing around them and liquidating their bones with every movement. They were under a strange spell and Castiel eases into the feeling completely, it was a profound feeling, all of this. He never knew he could even feel something like this.   
  


The song fades out and everyone groans at the sudden silence. Charlie listens to their prayers and starts up a song everyone knew by heart "I know this one! This is-" Castiel blinks away the sweat on his brow, Dean grabs onto his face and rubs his nose along his "Of course you picked this song, you couldn't resist now could you?" Dean steals a few kisses until he ends up kissing him deeply. But the backstreet boys song was reeling everyone in to dance, even Cas pulls away from Dean and starts stabbing the air with his fists, Dean is bewildered by his moves but it only made him want him more, just the sheer innocence in his eyes was killing him.   
  


Crowley comes in and starts twisting and twirling Bobby around with an umbrella drink in his hand, Bobby shy's away from him and continues to bounce with Ellen and Jo, the shade of crimson apparent on his cheeks. Ash nods his head and is bored out of his mind at the song choice so he drowns himself in some colorful liqueur, bugging Balthazar throughout. Sam screams the lyrics into Eileen's face and Castiel laughs at the cuteness of it. Garth and his wife dance and sway to the beat, his skinny legs dangling and shuffling about in his own flexible ways. Meg also shakes her head and shoulders to the music, her black hair glistening by the glittery lights that shone above them.   
  


Charlie manages to please everyone with the songs she played, she played some Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears (Which Dean enjoyed a lot more than he would ever admit) Van Halen, Aerosmith, Taylor Swift and even threw in some Zeppelin in the mix. Rowena even requested for some Kanye West songs and she lost herself in the beats, everyone lost their minds at her suggestion but still made it work. Dean lost himself in all of the Rolling stones, Bon Jovi, Kansas, Guns N Roses songs Charlie could fathom and when she felt like she didn't have enough of his amazing dance moves she slid in some Bryan Adams, Springsteen and Queen - even Castiel managed to lose himself in the noise and Dean had to stop himself from staring from time to time. Claire and Kevin request some Machine Gun Kelly and Panic at the Disco songs and make Jack join in on their youthful, punk rock endeavors, he bobbed his head to it but he did that for every song that played, the same cute smile plastered on his lips as he does so. Jody and Donna beg for some Beyoncé and lose themselves over in the beat, even Jo's tough exterior manages to break and she lets the music swoop her away and muse over the words. Dean loses it when Halo plays and starts singing it to Castiel, who's blushing and about to faint, even Sam couldn't tear his eyes away and he managed to record the whole thing.   
  


The karaoke event of the hour was the strangest start to the party, Crowley took the mic first and he started singing a sad love ballad - it was very, very awkward but he sang it so well that they wanted him to sing another song.   
  


So he sang Cherry Pie and everyone went feral, even Dean managed to duet with him and they laughed all of the tension away, Castiel hated feeling a little jealous. Claire forced Jack and Cas to sing a duet too and they fumble with every line possible, it was absolutely adorable.  
In an odd circumstance Benny sang a folk song, everyone didn't know the lines but found him so charming that they still sang along somehow, his smile wide and his drunk accent thick, what the hell did Balthazar give him?  
  


Charlie tugs on Sam and makes him duet with her on a Spice girls song and Sam was embarrassed to admit that he knew the lines more than she did, they all cheered him on and Dean kept saying how betrayed he felt even as he knew the lyrics to the song.   
  


And then Cas and Dean were pushed forward for their first duet. 

  
The spotlight burned into their skin as they looked at each other awkwardly, they were never far from the crowd but somehow it felt like they were, it was always so easy for them to get lost in each other's eyes. Dean winks at Charlie and he starts pulling on his mic in a sexy way, Castiel pulls his own out from the stand, his eyes shifting from the lyrics on the small TV to Dean's intimate gaze, clearly he knew the lyrics to this song and Castiel felt compelled to flee, but those damn eyes never let him. Dean licks his lips and opens his mouth as a very loud and unfamiliar song starts playing  
  


"Heaven, must be missin' an angel. Missin' one angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right"   
  


The blush on Castiel's face grows the more Dean serenades and with every lyric the crowd went wild, even Sam and Eileen lost it as she read their lips, it was hilarious and spontaneous at the same time.   
  


"Your love is heavenly, baby. Heavenly to me, baby" Castiel continues with his part of the song, it wasn't perfectly executed like Dean's was but everyone still egged him on and kept begging for more. They ease into the song pretty quickly, with Dean giving some side eye and hip sways, he always made Castiel get out of the zone and force him to recover from his bouts of laughter. The pain in his stomach was innumerable but it was the best feeling to have, it felt like their lives before this day didn't even exist and that this normalcy has always been there. Isn't that strange?  
  


Everyone was drunk out of their minds but they wouldn't have it any other way, it wasn't even 7 pm yet and they felt exhausted by the fumes and the dance floor until everyone's lethargy started to kick in. 

  
Jack and Claire roll in the cake and yell at the crowd that groaned from the noise. Charlie shifts the loud music into soft and mellow instrumentals again as everyone settles down and make their way towards the large, layered cake.  
  


Dean and Cas had very different opinions about the cake and they came up with a solution, they settled to have both flavors! It wasn't as hard as Sam thought it would be but he managed to make their differing tastes work, he was proud of himself for pulling through with the delicacies, his brother would be proud. The white frosting was clean and smooth upon each layer, the honey and pecan pie flavours towered over one another and Dean and Cas chuckle at the sight. The top had two small plastic grooms fixed into the cream, one of them had black wings behind them and Castiel promised to treasure the small memento, Dean kisses him before they grab a knife and start cutting. Jody and Bobby shoot some confetti poppers and get shaken up by the vibrations in their hands. Sam and Jack throw pieces of ribbons and flower petals and Sam aimed at his brother's face on purpose but that didn't faze him one bit. Dean smears Cas' face with cake and frosting but leaves his lips for himself, Claire hoots at them and everyone claps and indulge themselves at the sight.   
  


Crowley rolls his eyes with another glass of scotch and whispers to Gabriel "A whore is a whore, is a whore" and Gabriel hums an 'Amen to that, in agreement. Everything was chaotic and yet all of it felt balanced, Sam didn't feel like he had to worry about anything anymore.   
  


**That kind of scared him a bit**  
  


Dean and Cas cut a piece of cake and give the very first piece to Adam who was sulking within the crowd. They give off an apologetic smile and wait for him to smile back, which he does and laughs as he took a bite of frosting. Everyone manages to get a piece and settle down outside underneath the stars and the moon in all of it's glory.   
  


Cas and Dean linger and share their piece in one plate as they sit on the steps, the roadhouse is empty and the defeating silence from it all was taking a toll on their endurance "I am not going to dance like that ever again" Castiel sighs as his eyes wander over everyones flushed and tired faces, his fork poking into his part of the cake.   
  


"No way. After what I've seen tonight I'm gonna make you do that more often. We've got all the time in the world now" Dean takes a mouthful and moans from the sugary goodness.   
  


"We do. Don't we?" Castiel hums and Dean could sense his dull tone almost immediately  
  


"You're thinking again. Should I be worried?" Dean gets closer and keeps looking at him until he managed to speak "It's nothing serious. Just the usual ramblings I have in my head. The life we'll begin now and how everything will turn out"   
  


"I was thinking about that too"   
  


"Do you think we're up for it? Everything seems perfect now and I just don't want this night to end, even with all the strange moments in between" Castiel giggles and feeds a piece of his cake to Dean, he doesn't hesitate and bites into it instantly.   
  


"Man I didn't think I could survive after Adam came up, I think I'll have nightmares about that one" Dean laughs and bumps his head on Cas' shoulder, he lets his face cover Dean's for a little while until he pulls away "And even after everything if you still think this won't work out then too bad, you're stuck with me" Dean rubs his shoulder into his and Castiel looks at him endearingly, his eyes like crystals in the dim lighting.   
  


"I wouldn't have it any way, Mr. Winchester"   
  


"Damn, don't do that or else we'll have to ditch our own wedding" Dean coos and starts placing kisses on his cheek fondly. Cas had to push him away because of how ticklish he felt from his lips and tongue. 

  
"Stop it! Stop!" He laughs as he finds Dean's lips on his own. The surrealism of it all starting to kick in

  
"Hey guys" Sam leans in and they break their kiss instantly "It's time for your first dance as a couple"

  
"What the hell were we doing for the past two hours?" Dean jokes as he wraps his arm around Castiel, his exhausted eyes feeling lit up as he looks at Sam.   
  


"Well you didn't do a slow dance. Charlie thinks everyone should get together outside, get some of the alcohol out of their system and in the cold air. Come on, she's almost done setting up"   
Sam pulls both of them up and pushes them towards the vast area, Dean and Cas are so tired but they had it in them to manage another song.   
  


"Did you pick out the song for this dance?" Dean asks as he wrapped one arm around his waist and held the other   
  


"No...I thought you did"   
  


They share a look of concern as they draw away from each other, they weren't sure if they should panic or not. Everyone starts to surround them by creating a huge circle, their eyes watery from all of the excitement from before. Donna and Jody wipe a tear away and Jack smiles bashfully as he eats another piece of cake. It felt like everyone knew what the song was before they did and it was agonizing to say the least. Charlie manages to set it all up and a very gentle guitar strumming starts playing through the speakers. They take it as their cue and Dean extends his hand for a dance. Castiel's hand fit into his perfectly as he wrapped his arm around his waist and took his hand in the other.   
  


"This is...actually not a bad song. I gotta hand it to the red head" Dean etches in closer and rests his cheek upon Cas' as they moved together with the song. Everyone fell silent around them and they could finally hear their own thoughts again, the sadness creeping in slowly but gradually.   
  


"This song does remind me of us" Castiel hums into his ear and finds the strength to breathe again in his tired arms, the nectary sweet smell from Dean was putting him in this trance and he never thought he could feel tired, being an angel and all, but the scent was making him drift away.   
  


"It does? Damn, I bet there are so many songs out there that you apply on our lives"   
  


"Heh, I don't know many so sorry to disappoint you"   
  


"You can never disappoint me"   
  


"Famous last words"   
  


Dean laughs at his joke and swings him around in his arms, trying to be as suave as possible.   
  


"Did you ever think that you'd end up feeling this way about me?" Cas whispers as he meets his eyes, the golden specks even brighter in the greens that stare back   
  


"I never thought anything Cas. Everything just...happened, completely out of our control"   
  


"Oh"  
  


"It's just...I never thought I'd even be happy again Cas, I didn't even think good things could happen until your feathery ass entered my life and changed things forever. And damn am I glad that happened"   
  


Cas smiles as he speaks "I'm glad I did. I'm glad we both did" he leans in and kisses him deeply, Not realizing they were still dancing slowly and were being watched "Thank you for choosing to be with me even after the sacrifices"  
  


"Thank you for choosing me, Cas. Thank you for almost...everything. the good and the bad" Dean smirks softly and takes him into his lips again, the slow burning sensation inside their chests fading away instantly.   
  


_You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception_  
  


_And I'm on, my way to believing. Oh and I'm on, my way to believing_  
  


The song fades out and everyone claps and whistles at their intimate dance, they could feel the happiness seep from them and the night felt so much longer after it. Everyone else slow danced and whispered into each other’s ears as they did, Sam and Eileen share a few intimate words and promises to each other, Jack shares a dance with both the Winchesters and Castiel, he was so happy even if he was so bad at it. Crowley even manages to squeeze in a dance and Castiel allows him even with Dean's retaliation, Sam shared a dance with Rowena and she kept on commenting on how Fergus took this all of this very hard but he was going to get over it sooner or later, she used the phrase 'His emo boy theatrics will die down soon enough' and Sam didn't hold back his laughter as she said it with a smile.

  
Everyone and everything was calm around them with the lights and flowers starting to dim away. 

* * *

**Act V**

**Now for the hard part**  
  


Baby was parked near the roadside, the trunk wasn't filled with weapons anymore and instead it acted as a normal trunk again, they couldn't part with the chalk drawing of the pentagram Sam made though. Dean and Cas wanted to keep it as a memento and the thought alone made them sad, things were ending so quickly and yet not quick enough.  
  


Sam checks up on the suitcases and the bags one last time and he pats the roof gently "It's all set, are you sure you guys can't leave tomorrow morning? It's gonna be a long drive from here"   
  


Dean shakes his head and swallows hard trying to stifle the tears somehow "Nah, it'll just be harder to leave. It's already hard enough" Dean chokes on his words and Castiel holds his hand "I honestly cannot....I have no words to say Sam. I mean, how many times can a guy say thank you in one day?"

Dean laughs as he turns around and sees every recognizable face, everyone who they managed to save or know in the life they led on the road.   
  


"We're grateful. To all of you, for everything you've done for us today and the years before - I know it's been difficult with people like us and it takes strength to deal with someone like us. But all of this was possible because of all of your contributions to this family. A family that welcomed me with open arms"

Castiel speaks to everyone and pulls Jack and Claire into his arms, Dean stands by the side with his head hung low and a very visible frown.   
  


"No thank you will ever be enough. Even if I do say it a lot" Castiel laughs and rubs both of their cheeks before they part from him with tear stained cheeks and sniffles. Slowly but surely everyone manages to get a hug from Cas and Dean, some slow and some quick and equally as effective, all of it was fading away so quickly before them.   
  


They start stepping away from them and finally give them the room they deserved, Sam fixes his hair as he twitches and gulps sadly, his eyes already red from his tears. Dean smiles in his big brother way, the creases around his eyes deep and beautiful to look at the longer he held that smile. "C'mere" Dean pulls him in for a hug and pats him incessantly, trying to give his little brother some comfort "I'm not leaving your ass any time soon so don't get too comfortable while I'm gone. And you?" He looks at Eileen over his shoulder "You better watch out for this idiot while I'm gone, he can be a pain in the ass when he's not supervised" Dean laughs through his tears and even Sam chuckles from his stupid joke.   
  


Castiel gets his turn and he wraps him tightly, hiding his face as quickly as he could while he embraced the large man "I'll watch over him. You can trust me"   
  


"Heh, I already do you idiot" Sam lifts him up effortlessly and squeezes the life out of him and Castiel's strained voice makes them laugh. They finally part and they sit in the impala, still staring out at them with a warm, drained smile. Dean's hand is on the wheel and he waves as he starts the ignition with the other. Castiel rubs his eyes and waves too, his smile wide even if he felt differently on the inside. He accepted all of it, the parting and swelling from it all.  
  


Baby roars in the night and Dean changes gears roughly but gently, the way he's always done with that bloody car. Everyone starts blowing kisses and Bobby lights a spark nearby, even Sam wasn't aware of their planning. They ignite the small fireworks and watched them circle and fizzle towards the night sky, Castiel is enamored by the lights and sparks that spread throughout and even Dean gets lost in the sight, shifting his gaze between the angel by his side and the myriad of colours flooding in the dark. They drift off, still watching the fireworks go off behind them and the many faces and hands that say goodbye. But it was only for now, nothing permanent.   
  


Castiel looks at Dean holding back and he places his hand on his thigh, he feels instantly better from the contact and blinks at him lovingly, the gesture made Castiel lose every thought he ever had in this moment.  
  


"So, you ready for the road ahead?" Dean beams as he turns to look at him with the empty road in front of them.   
  


Castiel smiles back, his grace almost slipping from the eyes that look at him in that way, eyes that will always look at him no matter what the world held for them beyond these impala doors.   
  


"I've been ready since I raised you from perdition"   
  


Dean gives off a laugh and accelerates, Castiel closes the distance between them and he rests his head on his shoulder again, the humming of the impala slowly lulling him into sleep, he obviously can't right now but the serenity from these sounds and Dean's heartbeat was immeasurable, nothing could come close.   
  


They ride off in the moonlight, letting the night take them anywhere they wanted to go, for the first time in years. Just the road and the warmth from the halo that loomed above his partner's head.  
  


Wait till they stop and see the surprise Crowley left for them in one of their bags.   
  


Let's just say things will be quite sticky for them, and not the good kind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try remembering every song I used for the Destiel Wedding (I'll correct it if I manage to remember lol)
> 
> The Ceremony:  
> May This be Love - Jimi Hendrix (I used the acoustic version for this, here)  
> https://youtu.be/yZsHnck5XFk
> 
> The Backstreet Boys song : Everybody
> 
> And any Beyonce, Britney, Kanye (Runaway and Gold Digger was in my mind lmao) MGK (Anything from his new album 'Tickets to my downfall", Guns N Roses (Sweet Child of Mine and Paradise City I suppose, but I would like to think they swayed to Don't Cry as well) and any other artist I referenced, GO HAVE AT IT - I imagined Aguilera's Genie a Bottle ( Because of 'I dream of Genie your ass down here' - hehe)
> 
> AC/DC Song Dean dances to:  
> You Shook me all night long
> 
> Crowley's love Ballad : I imagined Capaldi's Someone you loved but honestly it's up to you so IMAGINE WHATEVER YOU WANT  
> Cherry Pie - Warrant
> 
> The Cas/Dean Duet:  
> Heaven Must be Missing an Angel - Tavares
> 
> The song they dance to:  
> The Only Exception - Paramore


End file.
